Zim is Dead?
by Gamma1
Summary: (PG13 for some o the bloodier parts) Zim has a dream and wakes up, then he finds that everybody is gone. Is Zim's dream a premonition?


Zim is Dead? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Zim saw a dark, blurry figure looming over him. The figure was standing on top of him, cackling, as if someone was tickling him. Zim tried to move, but for some reason his body was still. It wouldn't even budge. The figure continued to cackle and then pulled out something. It was too blurry for Zim to see. The figure pointed it at him, and then smiled. The white teeth could be seen. Zim started sweating. What was happening? Before he could think anymore, a flash emitted from the object the figure was holding. A throbbing, endless pain grew all over Zim's body, and was blinded by the light. Then he saw something on his side. Was it blood? It was red, and it was thick. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Zim screamed and woke up.  
  
It was only a dream, but Zim wondered, Irkens don't sleep, but how did he dream? He looked at his surroundings and he found he was sitting in his lab on his hover-chair. He must've dozed off. He shrugged and walked off to the surface. As the elevator went up, he wondered where Gir was. He should have at least given some notice that he was there. When Zim emerged from the toilet, he saw that no one was around. There were no signs of intruders. Everything looked as if it looked like yesterday. "Gir? Where are Gir!?" Zim shouted.  
  
There was no sound, except Zim's own hard, breathing. Suddenly Zim felt as if he was being watched. He shook it off, and decided he would take a look outside for Gir. He put on his disguise and he was off. He peered out the front yard, but still no sign of Gir. What was going on? It wasn't like Gir just to be scarce. Zim's eyes observed the streets carefully. Strangely there was no activity in the other houses. Usually there was at least some lights on in the other homes. Zim decided to go to Dib's house for answers. He knew it was a crazy idea, but he needed to find out what was going on.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
On the way to Dib's house, everything was eerily quiet. Not even a dog bark could be heard. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. He knock again, but still no answer. Finally he rang the door- bell, and he got some response, but not the one he quite expected. Instead, he greeted by Gaz swinging the door open and slamming an axe at Zim, which barely missed. He would've died if he didn't duck. He looked up at Gaz and saw that she was pale. She was shivering, and her eyes were wide open. "Zim." she said softly.  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. She quickly shut the door, and dragged a large chair to block it. Zim noticed that the windows were closed and barred by a steel frame. "You're alive. I thought it had gotten everybody," Gaz said running to put away the axe.  
  
"What got everybody?" Zim asked looking at all the equipment that was dragged up from the Professor's lab.  
  
Gaz closed the closet where the axe was stored. "It.was Dib,"  
  
"Dib?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes, he did something in dad's lab and all I saw was a dark figure killing my brother and dad. After it was done killing them, it.ripped them to shreds,"  
  
Gaz flopped on the couch and started crying softly. "It got out, whatever it was, and started its rampage. I saw it attack woman, children, men, animals, even insects. I managed to catch a blurry photo of it. I was beginning to lose hope that I would be stranded in my own home, with that thing running around outside, but now that I know you're alive."  
  
Gaz didn't finish. She walked away and went downstairs. Zim, filled with curiosity, followed. What he saw nearly made him puke. There was a large shattered glass container, and strange claw marks were everywhere. Then he saw blood. Blood was everywhere, on the ceiling, floor, walls, and on the lab equipment. He saw a Dib's glasses lying on the floor, stained with blood. Gaz was staring at the computer console where it revealed what Dib was working on. Zim saw that the Prof. Was working on a new organism that could be used for combat. Zim didn't need to read the rest to know what happened. Dib was going to use against him. To kill Zim. "I guess it was his punishment, but still." Gaz said and then walked away upstairs.  
  
Zim followed again. He walked up to Gaz and suddenly he felt something inside him. A feeling different from any other he had felt before. He knew this wasn't the Gaz he originally knew, but he had an urge to comfort her. Zim put his arm on her shoulder, and she jumped. Then she put her hand on his shoulder. It was funny though, because Zim was taller then Gaz by an inch, but it gave the impression that they were brother and sister. Then their faces closed in on each other. Yes, it was almost love at first site. Then their lips met, and locked. But that was it, because a millisecond later Gaz pushed him away and slapped him across his face. Zim was shocked and felt his cheek, which was red from the smack. It was almost a reflex and not really the pain. Then Gaz started crying and hugged Zim.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Zim sat on the table quietly in the morning. Gaz pulled up a chair and still they had not exchanged any words. Right before they could say anything, a loud bang came from door. They both looked and saw that it must have been the creature that had caused so much death. The door was not holding up unfortunately. It suddenly broke and shattered into a thousand pieces. Zim and Gaz gasped at what the creature was. It was Dib, almost. It had the same kind of haed, except its eyes were red, and its entire body was black. Professor Membrane had modeled the creature after his son. "Dib" proceeded to kill them but Zim opened up his spider legs and grabbed Gaz and sprung through the windows, which miraculously opened. Outside, the sun was shining but no one was out. As they were running across the street using Zim's spider legs, his costume fell off. It didn't matter now. He looked behind and saw that the creature was using spider legs as well! Only it was faster, and sleeker. Zim needed to find a way where they could hide. He decided to go to his base so he jumped off the sidewalk and flew through the window of his house. And quickly, Zim and Gaz took the elevator down to the lab. Once there, he ran to the ship bay, and thrust Gaz into the cockpit of the Voot Cruiser. "Zim! Where are you going!? Do you want to die!?" Gaz screamed.  
  
"Listen! Just leave this horrible place! Maybe if you go to Irk or some other planet you'll be happy. Just use the holographic disguises!"  
  
Zim closed the shield of the ship and ordered the computer to launch the ship into space. He then noticed Gir was inside and was waving goodbye. At least she wouldn't be alone.  
  
He returned to the main hall, and there it stood. The creature that killed everybody. Zim then pressed a few quick buttons on the computer panel, and then the thing leaped on him and pinned Zim to the ground. Zim's face felt a wave of pain as the creature slashed his face. Then, with vision blurry, he recognized what he was seeing. It was the dream. The creature cackled with delight and then pulled the strange object, which was a gun. Zim closed his eyes and waited for it to happen. But there was no response. At least not yet. Zim opened his eyes and then he was shot. Shortly, thereafter, Zim died from blood loss. The computer then completed the task that Zim asked it to do. It self-destructed, destroying the creature. Zim's body was disenagrated along with the house, but his pak wasn't. It reactivated, and a year later, when the authorities had finally come, the pak was gone from its spot.  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Gaz had lived Irk for a year and looked like a perfectly normal female Irken with blue eyes. She was now 12 in human years, and in Irken years she had wrote she was at least 312 years old. She lived on the planet Broadwadia, which was full of riches and all alien races came to live there. It was known as the planet of eternal night pleasures. IN that single year, Gir, who had snuck on the ship, had learned and grew more intelligent with living with Gaz, and now he was fit to be an emotional SIR. The huge, golden city gleamed in the night as Gaz was attending one of the nightly ballroom parties. She looked off the balcony and could only think of one thing, Zim. He had saved her life, and she always thought about him. She kept on wishing for a miracle to happen and Zim would be there to hug her and kiss her. She sighed and turned around. She gasped and there was Zim, standing in a clean suit just waiting for her to run to him. She did run to him and they played, no they did romance on the balcony as everyone danced in the ballroom lights.  
  
Fin.***** 


End file.
